The Conquerors Dictionary
Meanings of Slang This is a list of the slang used in the conquerors, or abbreviations. CC : Command Center PP : Powerplant (Can also refer to a nuclear plant.) NP : Nuclear Plant RC : Research Center CP/M : Money Per Minute (Which is also incorrect, as "/" means per. Also, "PM" is sometimes used.) HQ : Head Quarters Nuke : Nuclear Missile / Fire Missile Arty/Art : Artillery TS : Transport ship NS : Naval Station CY : Construction yard TF : Tank Factory AP : Airport OR/Rig : Oil Rig AA : Anti-Air Heavies : Heavy Units Carrier : Aircraft carrier Eco: Economy, Meaning how much money you are making, For example if someone says "Get some eco before we attack" they mean you should get some power plants or nuclear plants Income: Another version of CP/M Many users call players "noob" if: - They actually don't know how to play(try to help them out) - Sometimes if they get mad about someone attack in early. Troll is a user that: - Pretends to attack and then doesn't - Leaves the game as soon as it starts - Waits until the round to down timer is at one and then repeatedly joins and leaves. Failure (used less than 20 times) is a user that: - Doesn't care about economy and builds barracks, tank factories etc. - Always loses a battle between him/her and an enemy - (rare) Only uses light soldiers - (rare) Sells command center right away before doing 1st on this list. - (rare) Begs for money to allies because he has no more income. (sometimes in survival) Truce till ## : If voted on, then everyone can choose to have NP, PP, and Oil Rig truce until a desired amount of minutes. Example = Truce till 50. To check on this, look in the top right hand corner of the screen. (Next to your name) Wikia Meanings So you may be confused on the infoboxes on the side? No problem, we have the dictionary of what they mean in this wikia! Type : The type of the unit / type of building. An example of a type of unit is a soldier. Built In : Says where a unit can be built from. For example, you can build a tank in a tank factory. Price : The price of an unit tells how expensive a unit is. For example, a shield generator has a price of $400. Hitpoints : The health of an unit. Hitpoints are measured by the amount of hits a unit can take. A way to measure it is by using a light soldier to attack the unit. Speed : The rate an unit moves. Their movement is measured by studs. Damage : The damage an unit can do per hit. This can be measured with a light soldier (unless it is fire or a nuclear missile). Range : The range an unit has to be in to attack the nearest enemy unit. The measurement uses studs. A unit's range can be seen easily if the attack range setting is enabled. Reload Time : The time it takes to reload before attacking again. Garrisonable : This can be answered with a simple yes or no. This is decided if the unit can be garrisoned inside an unit. An example of this is with light soldiers which can be garrisoned into things like command centers and helicopters. Category:Help Pages